The Reunion
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: Ron Harry and Hermione are together for a reunion ball. Everyone has changed, the biggest change is Hermione. What happened to her all these years? Where has she been? IM SO SORRY! Go to chapter 13 4 details, and for all new readers, read the story but do
1. Harry's POV

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, only the plot, I am dead broke so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't sue me.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry sat down at his desk. He was finally an auror, a dark wizard catcher, he could not believe after his training it was finally here. Parvati, his wife came up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her, his eyes showed it all, he tried to look sad and it worked, after a few seconds, he laughed

"I got the job!"

"No Kidding?"

"Yeah, I know, Fudge came to me and personally told me to be one of the top aurors."

"That is so great. I need to tell you something too."

"What?" "Hogwarts is having a reunion." "

What?" Harry couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen his friends for years! He had to tell them, Ron, he knew for a fact was playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was a different story, she had completely disappeared from Ron and Harry's life. She hadn't even tried to contact them in 10 years. Ron, he had lost contact with in 5. Ron was there when Harry married Parvati. He had supported him, but Hermione wasn't there, she had left.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just miss them."

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded. Parvati and Harry looked at each other sadly, and decided they should start packing.

"What should we bring?" Harry asked

"Clothes, shoes, dress robes, toothbrushes, toothpastes, and most importantly Hedwig."

"Why not your owl?"

"She is gonna send a letter to my parents that i will be contactable in Hogwarts."

"Oh ok" As usual, she won the argument.

(A/N) As you can tell, this is my first fanfic. R-E-V-I-E-W

Thanks


	2. Ron's POV

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: If i owned harry potter, he would be my boyfriend (DOI)

Chapter 2

"RON!!" Ron finally got up, he didn't feel like waking up so he went back to sleep, he closed his eyes and......

"RON!!" This time it was a little bit louder, his wife, Cho came bursting into the room, her usually happy face was raging.

"I CANT BELIEVE I GOT MARRIED TO A LAZY GUY LIKE YOU!!!"

"Sorry." Ron replied quietly, when she was mad, she sounded exactly like his mom.

"YOU ARE TOTALLY IRRESPONSIBLE, ALL THIS QUIDDITCH HAS GONE TO YOUR HEAD, YOU NEVER HELP ME OUT, I SLAVE ALL DAY AND YOU NEVER EVEN THINK THAT I NEED HELP!!" Ron groaned and got out of bed, he looked a lot different after 10 years of quidditch. He was a lot mor musculer and still tall. Cho had been married to him for 3 years. He knew Harry liked Cho, but he had been dating Parvati ever since the 6th year at Hogwarts, so Ron dated Cho.

"I am so sorry, you are right, I never do think about how you feel, after I get back form practice, I will give you the day off."

"Yeah right."

"No, really."

"Thanks. Besides, I have a surprise for you when you get back from practice."

"What?"

"You'll see." Cho said as she gave Ron a light kiss on the cheek. She loved him, but sometimes he was too stubborn for her.

After Ron got back from practice, he took a shower, and he wanted to cook Cho the best dinner she ever had. She still hadn't gotten back from her store, CHO WEASLEY'S DRESS ROBE BOTIQUE, so he turned on the oven and took out the pots and pans, and with a flick of his wand the vegetables cut themselves.

"Ronnie!!" Cho called, "Where are you!" Ron grimaced he hated when he was called that, especially by his wife.

"I'm in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and waiting for the surprise."

"Okay. I'll tell you."

"What is it." Ron asked going to the foyer to take her coat and hang it up.

"Howarts is having a 10-year reunion party."

"Wow." Ron almost dropped the coat, "A-a-a."

"Reunion Party." Cho finished. Ron couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen Harry since Harry's wedding, and Hermione since their Graduation. He was stunned, after a while he was awakened by a tooting in the kitchen. He ran to finish his famous chicken corn soup.


	3. The Big Day

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have a part of JK Rowling's brilliance, so therefore, I cannot own Harry Potter, I only own the plot.

The Reunion

CHAPTER 3

Harry's POV

"OK Parvati, read the list again, I don't wanna forget anything."

"Relax, we brought everything, and I even booked tickets for the train to Kings Cross, we will get there at eight, and the Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 8:30.

"Good." Harry was relieved, he was so nervous he would, after 5 years, finally see his absolute best friends. He had butterflies in his stomach, in a few minutes, they would get the underground, ride to King's Cross, board the Hogwarts Express, and leave for the Greatest Place on Earth.

"What Happened?" Parvati asked

"Nothing, I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't worry, so am I, I haven't seen Lavender forever, do you think she and Ron finally got married?"

"I hope so."

"Come on we'll be late!"

"I am coming!!"

Parvati decided to wear the necklace her mom gave her and her twin sister. It was pure gold, with the hindu symbol OM written in Sanskrit. (A/N since parvati was Indian, I decided to give her this necklace, and Sanskrit is the dead language of India, kind of like Latin) Parvati then ran downstairs. Where Harry was waiting. They went downstairs, collected their baggage, and walked outside to the brilliant sunrise.

RONS POV

"RON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR PLANE TO LONDON!!!!"

It was 6 o' clock, and their flight left at 6:30 for Heathrow. Cho was mad, she wanted to get to the castle early, and Ron, would make them late."RON!!"

"I'm coming, I just need to put on some shoes."

"Ok." Ron came downstairs looking very groggy, they picked up their suitcases and headed out the door.


	4. The Hogwart's Express Harry's POV

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: Alluete gentle alluete alluetee jante plumere (really now)

(A/N) Sorry for the wait, i was really thinking about what i should put on the chappie, welll................here it is!!

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express: Harry's POV

Harry and Parvati made their way into the crowded station, and they rode all the way to Kings Cross Station, on a subway line, and they didn't apparate into the station because they did not want to attract too much attention, but they wanted to be discreet, and Harry wanted to see everyone on the Hogwarts Express. Well, anyway they made their way slowly carrying 2 suitcases, Prvati insisted on bringing their own, well... then.. When they finally got to the station Harry suddenly saw a familiar face.

"Harry?!!" The man asked. He was standing by a woman who had a dreamy expression on her face and waist length dirty blonde hair.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood?" Harry was shocked, Parvati was giggling pointing at her hairpiece, it was a large bird that cawed whenever Luna turned her head.

"Luna Longbottom," She corrected, "and it's Parvati Patil?"

"Potter." Parvati said, she obviously was stifiling a laugh, she just couldn't believe it the ornamental bird could also lay eggs!!

"Well, um, Congratulations" Harry and Neville said simultaniously.

"Thanks." Parvati and Luna said together.

"Well well well, if it isn't our old friend Potty." sneered an icy voice behind Harry, harry didn't have to turn around to see who the speaker was, it was a man with a pale and pointed face. His blonde hair had been slicked back, and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Malfoy! Shove off!"

"Or what?" Malfoy said pulling out his wand.

"Stop it!" Parvati screamed

"Malfoy, I don't want to fight you!" Harry said

"Oh but I do! Right here, in the compartment" Malfoy said. Parvati was crying hard, she knew Harry would let his pride get in the way.

"OH DRAKIE!!!" A voice screamed, it was Pansy Parkinson, now Pansy Malfoy. She hadn't, as harry saw changed over the past ten years.

"Yes Dear?" Draco grimaced as she put her arm around him.

"I need help getting my bag down from the upper compartment." She said in a baby voice

"Yes dear."

"And can you help me find something? _Dear?_"

"Yes Dear." With that Malfoy meekly left the room, Harry, Neville, and Parvati were laughing hard. Nobody, laughed harder than Luna though. Harry smiled thinking back over 12 years ago that they met Luna, in this compartment, and she was laughing the hardest then too, Ron was there and so was Hermione, Ron had cracked one of his jokes, but Harry forgot what the joke was, he thought about times like this, and tears prickled his eyes, he really missed his 2 best friends.

The hours ticked by, and soon they saw the magnificent castle, which was Hogwarts. Harry smiled and thought about the first time he walked through the doors of the Hogwarts Castle, about the Sorcerers Stone, Tom Riddle, Sirius; no it hurt to think about Sirius. Harry quickly wiped his tears. The rest of the compartment was asleep, and they pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

When Harry stepped out of the train, he almost thought he would here the familiar voice calling', "Firs' years this way, all firs' years yer ta come with me." Instead he heard a brisk female voice calling everyone to her, It was the new Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonnagal. Harry saw a bunch of familiar faces, and he thought he asw a flash of red, looking out from the crowd, but he turned his attention to the Professor.

"Welcome Back every one!!" She called, "I missed seeing every one of your faces, so I decided on a 10 year reunion, you will see all your old teachers, and fellow students, though I must impress on you one thing, the students are having term, and I hope you will all act like adults and watch them closely, just so that they don't break any rules, or enter forbidden areas." She glanced at several people. "I don't want to treat you all like kids, but truth is, I just need help from you guys, the kids this year are rowdier than usual, so please be a good example to all." Ok now I can let you go up to the castle now." They all went on a carriage, and they were still like when Harry went to school.

* * *

(A/N) I know it needs some work, but please R/r because I don't know if I should put Ron's POV, or if I should just keep this on Harry, just review, I NEED help

**Reader of books: **Glad you liked it

**Aubern Lily: **Thanks for reviewing my story, and I really like yours. keep on reviewing

THANKS ALL!!


	5. Ron's POV on the Hogwarts Express

The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: It MINE ITS MINE ALL MINE!!! (DOI) It really belongs to JK Rowling, but the plot and any character you dont recognise is MINE!

(A/N) Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and and thanks for clicking on the story. THIS IS FOR Y'ALL!!

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express (ron's view)

The flight went smoothly, and when they got to the airport Ron saw a lot of people talking into something. "Hey Cho, Look! Thats a fellytone!"

"Telephone Ickle Ronnikins, when will you ever learn?"

"Shut up!"

"No you!"

"You"

"You."

"You."

"YOU!"

"Ok fine, Me." Cho finally won the argument. (A/N GIRL POWER!!) Ron rolled his eyes and Cho laughed at him as his ears wer turning red. Cho finally quit laughing when she saw that everyone was staring. She finally quit and went down to baggage claim, while Ron was fascinated by the escalators. Ron went down, and they worked almost exactly like the ones leading to the Hogwarts headmaster's office.

When Ron got downstairs to the baggage claim, he saw that there was a lot of people standing around a giant metal thing. on the bottom of the metal thing, there was something he thought Harry once said was a onvayr belt, or was it a plain moving belt. Cho was waiting patiently for the baggage when Ron asked, "How do you know about Muggle things?"

"Well, I know because I did take Muggle Studies." Cho said like it should explain everything.

"Oh ok." Ron said as he saw his luggage coming, and his broom was also coming in a giant rectangular case. They took all their luggage and headed into muggle London. They finally got through the automatic doors (Ron insisted on watching the doors open and close for a full 15 minutes.) and hailed a taxi. Cho handled all the money becaouse Ron (like his dad) was bad with muggle money.

When they got to King's Cross, Ron thought he saw Harry, but that was only a goth dressed in a black shirt. "How is that Harry?" Ron thought to himself. He got in through the invisible barrier and went right into the train when he heard an icy voice sneer.

"Well isn't that the Weasel?"

"Go away Malfoy." Cho said

"So asking your wife to fight for you?" Ron turned a delicate shade of red.

"Shut up Malfoy, you git!"

"So you play for the Quidditch team, what is it? The Chudley Cannons?"

"Thats right."

"So were they desparate when you tried out or something, because you stink."

"Rictusempra!" Ron yelled. Cho ran into another compartment looking scared. Malfoy flew back 20 feet when someone Ron knew by the name Pansy came in. She was a _very _ugly girl, and she managed to get even uglier.

"Drakie, darling, can you help me open the door to this compartment, it's _oh _so hard." Pansy said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Coming dear. You better watch out _Weaselby._" Malfoy spat out the last word.

Ron went into the compartment where Cho was crying.

"Why, Ron, why did you let him get to you?"

"Well, you know how rude he was."

"Yeah, but, please.." Cho sobbed uncontrollably into Ron's shoulder and Ron muttered loving words into her ear. Cho soon fell asleep and so did Ron, they slept peacefully until they heard people yelling that the castle was visible. Ron and Cho woke up and looked up at the castles where they learned how to do magic 10 years ago.

They soon got out of the train and Ron was greeted by McGonagall who was currently their headmaster she gave a long speech, in which Ron looked around for fellow classmates. Ron thought he saw a black haired person with glasses, but it was just his imagination. Ron would have plenty of time to look for Harry though, after all, Tomorrow is a whole new day. (A/N I got this from Gone with the Wind.)

* * *

A/N Thank you for even reading my story. I am really excited to start writing when Hermione comes in. And I promise she will be in next chapter.

Reviews:

**Aubern Lily**: I am glad you liked my story. Do you think you could be my beta? I mean I am just asking, its ok if you don't wanna.


	6. The Meeting

The Reunion

(A/N) Sorry I take too long updating so bear with me. Now I am going to stop POVs because they are soon gonna be together

Disclaimer: DECK THE HALLS WITH (do we really have to do this?)

Reviews:

**Kristi:** Maybe they will, maybe they won't

**Moonw:** Well I really like Parvait Patil, and she doesn't get much of a part, and for your second question, you'll find out.

Chapter 6: The Meeting

"Hey, Seamus, we're over here!" Harry called out to one of his old school friends. Seamus was a lot taller, and his hair was longer, he looked different since Graduation, but Harry could still recognize most of the people sitting at the table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was still there "How is he still ALIVE?" Harry thought. Severus Snape, their old potion teacher, came to the reunion too, hooked nose, greasy hair and all "He must have dyed it." Harry thought. He saw the familiar faces of Sybill Trelawney, Minerva McGonagall (Current Headmistress), Tiny Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sinistra.

"Hey Harry." Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Seamus"

"So, what's up with you, I mean, what do you do now?" Seamus asked Harry

"I work as an Auror."

"I always knew you would, Harry."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Seamus said. The food appeared and they started eating. Harry looked around for Ron coming this way anytime soon. He so far saw a lot of people all from his year. He forgot how much he actually missed everyone. Soon Harry saw a tall person with flaming red hair.

"RON!!??!!" Harry hollered

"HARRY!" Ron answered back. He couldn't believe it, after 5 years here was his absolute best friend, Ronald Weasley. "How are you Harry?"

"Great Ron, How are you?"

"Perfect." Ron answered back giving Harry a one-armed hug and sitting down. "Glad I'm not too late for the food."

"You'll never change will you?" Harry asked while Ron stuffed his cheeks with pancakes and sausages.

"'Ope I wot eer shanse." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was so happy, he finally saw his best friend, Harry, but something was missing, he knew, Hermione. It was so lonely without her. He missed her laugh and smile. Her constant love of books, and her ever changing personality, he missed the way she looked when she was mad, the way she looked when she was sad (ooh that rhymes! Heehee).

Harry noticed his thoughtful expression and soon asked, "What's wrong?"

"I miss Hermione"

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it instead of just waiting?" said a much different voice than Harry's, in fact it was more high pitched, more of a girl's voice, suddenly, he knew who it was.

"Hermione?!"

"Yes, it is Hermione." She answered. They both turned around slowly. Harry was, of course, really happy to see her, but Ron, he was ecstatic. Ron didn't know why, but, he felt really good when he saw her face. He couldn't believe that he was finally seeing her, after 10 years. She looked very much different. Her once very bushy hair was now limp, and it went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were heavily kohled, and her lips were a lot thinner. She was a lot skinnier, she almost looked anorexic.

"Ron, um, why are you staring at me like I've died and come back to life?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well, you see, it's almost like you have died Hermione," Harry answered, "I mean, where did you go all these years?"

"I'll tell you later, hey look, there is that complete _cow _Parvati Patil." Hermione said anxiously trying to change the subject.

"That COW is my WIFE," Harry answered looking hurt. "and I LOVE her."

"Oh." Hermione said apparently embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Harry answered.

"So where is her best friend, Lavender?" Hermione asked looking around. Ron turned red when he heard her name.

"Oh, yeah, did you finally get married to her?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you just don't go asking people if they just got married, I mean it is so rude." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Sorry Hermione, just asking."

"It's ok Hermione, I don't care." Ron said. Hermione muttered something under her breath which uncannily sounded like "boys."

"So Ron what about Lavender, where is she?"

"Well," Ron started but he turned redder than a tomato. "She had an accident, and, well she was experimenting with something, well you know how she works with looking for new spells and testing them and stuff like that?" Harry nodded. "Well, one of the spells backfired and hit her, and they couldn't figure out what to do and she died." Ron said sadly. "But wherever she is now, I bet she is _very _happy, and I know I couldn't have done anything, but it hurt to live around there, so I moved over to north Britain. 5 years ago, and I didn't tell you because I knew you would talk me out of it." Ron expected to feel the pain of losing Lavender all over again, but he didn't actually feel _anything._ He just felt better telling this to his two best friends and now he could live the rest of his life in peace when his tranquil moment was interrupted by a question by Harry.

"So if you didn't marry Lavender, then who did you marry?" How did you know I did marry again?

"Well it's kind of obvious, you're wearing a ring." Hermione answered for Harry, "Honestly Harry this isn't our business."

"No, It's ok, Harry should know, I mean, so should you. I can't keep this from you guys. You guys should know who I marry, you are my best friends, and you guys deserve to know." Ron said thoughtfully "I married Cho."

"Cho?" Harry asked, "Cho Chang?"

"Yeah, um, I really liked her and she came to make me feel better, we dated 2 years before we got married, I know I should have told you guys but I was scared about how you would react."

"Ron, we would not, could not, EVER be mad at YOU, you are our best friend! Right Harry?" Harry was too stunned to speak.

(A/N) I know it's cheesy, but oh well, please review,I really appreciate reviews from anyone, IM DESPARATE!! Thank you

lol Lovable Chick 213


	7. The Announcement

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I went on vacation. I would like to thank MuGgLeNeT27 who has offered to beta read the my chapters. I'll send you the next one.

**_Reviews_**

MuGgLeNeT27: Thank you for reviewing mine. I really appreciate reviews. I'm glad you liked it

xzaire: I'm Glad you like it so much. You'll find out in one or two chapters what happened to hermione! (hehe) It will slowly make sense.

Kristi: They WILL be together, this is a Ron/Hermione Fic. It might not seem that way, but you will see.

**__**

Disclaimer: i own nothing except my computer, which i am using to write my story, and i also own the plot, and anything you don't recognize.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Announcement _**

"Sorry Harry." Ron said. Harry was just looking at Ron.

"SORRY? SORRY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A SHOCKER THIS IS??!!"

"Well Harry, you weren't there, Hermione wasn't there, and I had no one to talk to except Cho, so I would feel some feelings towards her!!!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM FOR YOU?!!"

"Well………" Ron paused, he finally realized that Harry wasn't mad at him, he was just the opposite. There's a shocker. "Oh, ok." Ron said quietly.

"Sometimes you are such an idiot," Harry said, "No wait, you are ALWAYS an idiot."

"Shut up Harry." Ron said. Ron felt a lot better, and then he noticed Hermione was overcome by a fit of giggles.

"You, shut up too." Ron said. Hermione stopped laughing and thought about something. She suddenly remembered something; she really needed a place to stay.

"Um, Guys?" She asked unsure of herself

"'Esh?" Ron said stuffing his mouth full of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Hermione scowled. She normally liked bacon, eggs, and hash browns; but all together? EW! She would've understood if they were scrambled, but they were poached! "That's wrong." Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked politely

"Where are you guys staying?"

"At the 3 broomsticks, McGonagall got us a nightly discount of 50 galleons a night."

"That's still too much; I'll probably stay at the Hog's Head. Do you know what there rate is, Harry?"

"Well, yeah, I think its 10 galleons a night--" Harry was about to say something else but Ron interrupted.

"Why at the Hog's Head, what happened to you Hermione, are you ok?" His face was full of concern.

"Nothing happened to me Ron; I just want to save money." Ron was really confused; her parents were pretty rich, so how come she would stay at the hog's head? Ron didn't want to upset her so he didn't ask. Harry didn't want to ask either. They finished their breakfast quietly, and then Hermione stood up to leave. Harry looked at her and then he saw her very clearly. Her shirt hung limply on her, and it was torn in some places, and patched up carelessly in other. Her jeans were really tight on her and they were also torn in a lot of places, and patched up in others. Her arm had a number of odd bruised and scars. There was also a giant scar going down her cheek and it went partially down her neck. Harry was about to stand up too, when McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to make an announcement."

"Well, what was she going to do, wear a frilly dress and do the Can Can?" Ron said. Harry sniggered while Hermione looked at him disapprovingly, and Cho looked EXTREMELY embarrassed.

"Yes, well, about the party in two days, we are planning to make it a ball in 4 days; you have to have dress robes and everything, and by the way, the remaining two days are free of cost at the 3 broomsticks, Dumbledore thinks that you will have more interest in the ball that way."

"A Ball?" Hermione asked herself looking shocked. "With Dress Robes?"

"Yes 'Mione, A BALL, with DRESS ROBES." Hermione started walking towards the door with Ron and Harry at her heels. When they got to the big double doors Hermione turned around to say something, but right then and there, Ron got a glimpse of her.

"Hermione?!" He asked

"Yes Ron?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean your clothes, and that big scar, I don't remember it." Ron was genuinely concerned.

"Well, um, I can't tell you yet, but I promise I will. I WILL tell you, but only when I am ready. Not now." Hermione wanted to go dress robe shopping together. The golden trio, together, roaming Hogsmeade, but she knew that the boys would want their wives when Harry interrupted the awkward silence.

"Maybe we can shop for our Dress Robes together, and spend the next two days with each other, no wives, just us."

"Okay, I'm up for it." Ron said.

"So am I." Hermione said happily. The golden trio would finally be together. Right now, she looked at the boys. Harry's hair was still messy, but he had succeeded to make it a _little _tamer. He was taller, and he had broader shoulders. He still had his startling green eyes and glasses, but the glasses weren't the cheap round ones he had worn 10 years ago, they were a _little _squarer. He still had his lopsided grin and his lightning bolt scar which was forever branded into his skin long after Voldemort's demise in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Other that that he really hadn't changed.

Ron, on the other hand, had changed. His hair was a little longer, and it was a lot more windswept looking. He had a lot more muscles, and his face had a scar on it, probably from being hit by a bludger. He looked almost like a cross between Bill and Charlie. He was really HOT, even Hermione had to admit it.

"Hermione?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yes?"

"Could you move, the students are trying to get to their first class and they can't if we are gaping at each other like idiots." Harry was saying trying not to laugh

"Oh sorry." Sure enough there were a bunch of students waiting to get out. And they were getting restless.

"It's ok." Harry said He understood, Hermione felt very happy and very weird about this. He understood, after all, this was Hermione's first time seeing them in 10 years. They soon walked out the doors onto the Hogwarts grounds. They needed to rest for a couple of hours so they would meet at Zonko's Joke Shop which was now a branch of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

Hermione walked over to the Hog's head inn while thinking of her miserable life. She checked in, and walked into a dingy room, flung herself at the mattress and cried while remembering something a long time ago, it was one of the last days where they were a trio.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvFlashbackvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked down the halls. They were about to take their N.E.W.Ts (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), and they were very nervous. _

_"Do you think that we will get our career choices?" Harry asked Hermione_

_"Sure we will, we spent hours, and hours practicing!" Hermione said to them both._

_"Wolfsbane potion, what does it do?! Oh NO!" _

_"Ron, YOU ARE PITIFUL, and Wolfsbane potion is for werewolves that makes them a lot less wolf like during their monthly transformations!" Hermione said looking annoyed. _

_"I knew that." Ron said stubbornly._

_"Of course, now we have to take our written test, are you ready guys?" _

_"Yes." Ron and Harry answered._

_With that, they entered the hall and took their seats._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvEnd of Flashbackvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: So how did you like it? And I need your help, what should I do next chapter? I HAVE NO IDEA!!! Remember this is a Ron/Hermione fic, so dont worry theyll be together just not now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED MORE (joking). Cya soon!!


	8. Shopping! revised

(A/N) Please don't kill me! I can't put Hermione's story in yet because I still need them to go shopping. Well now for the REVIEWS!

**Blondishbrownish: **Well I'm sorry, I like Harry and Ginny together too, but you'll find out why Harry couldn't marry her in this chapter, and you'll find out why he did marry Parvati in the next chapter. About Ron, this is RW/HG! I swear they will be together, and you'll find out what happens to Cho.

**Sballluvr5: **I'm sorry; don't kill me, next chapter, I SOLEMLY SWEAR, Hermione will tell her story

**Xzaire: **Okay, the can can is a dance that they do in Paris, and they put one leg out at a time….. I think, and you'll find out about Cho, and I had a lot of things to do but at least I'm updating NOW!! Heehee

**Twilight Author 488: **Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with JK Rowling, or Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement is intended.

**__**

**_Chapter 8: Shopping!_**

**_By: Medha Gupta_**

****"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"What do you think of Hermione?"

"She's changed a little."

"A LITTLE!?"

"Fine, A LOT! Are you happy?"

"No! I need to know what happened to her, I swear I'll kill the bloody git that hurt her!" Harry looked at Ron; he was shocked that Ron was acting like this. If Harry didn't know any better he'd say that Ron still liked Hermione, but he can't like her he's already married. Harry remembered when they were a couple, they were so great together, and they ALMOST even stopped biting each other's throats off. Yep, they were Hogwarts's dream couple. Then Harry remembered the fight.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Flashback vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Harry was lying down on his four poster bed thinking about the day. Dumbledore had called him to his office and told him that Voldemort had been sighted, and Harry might be called to fulfill the prophecy. Suddenly there was a lurch in his stomach, "Shoot," he thought, "I forgot to eat dinner!" Harry put on his invisibility cloak and went down to the common room. He was going to go out to the kitchens when he heard a sob. It was Hermione, and she was crying and Ron was pacing the room looking ashamed._

_ "Ron, how could you?!" She asked between sobs_

_ "For the last time, Lavender snuck up on me!" Ron insisted stubbornly_

_ "And did she force you to play along?" _

_ "NO!"_

_ "Well you looked like you really enjoyed it! I thought you loved me." _

_ "I did! I mean, I do!" Ron said knowing Hermione was right_

_ "I really loved you, but no, you had to have Miss Beautiful You just couldn't keep me, I knew this was too good to be true, well, all I can say is that these 5 months have been fun, and things aren't working out between us." _

_ "FINE!" Ron screamed. Hermione flinched. "Sorry, I am sorry." Ron said when he saw Hermione crying. "Look, maybe we can give this relationship another chance." He said._

_ "We can't."_

_ "Well, I don't want to stop being friends." _

_ "Look Ron, we can still be friends, but not a couple."_

_ "Ok, fine" _

_ "Good and you can run after Lavender, I won't get mad at you, but let's tell Harry first thing in the morning, he should be the first to know." Little did they know that Harry was standing in the back feeling guilty, and hungry._

_ "Hermione?" Ron asked while Hermione was leaving, she turned around, her eyes glistening with soon to be tears. _

_ "Yes Ron?" She asked in a shaky voice_

_ "Is this it?" Ron asked with a deep feeling of dread somewhere in his stomach_

_ "Yeah." Hermione said with tears falling down her face, she still cared about Ron, no matter what she would always have that feeling towards him. _

_ "Can I have a hug?" Ron asked, he felt so guilty about kissing Lavender, he didn't want Hermione to find out, at first, now he knew that he shouldn't have done it. _

_ "No."_

_ "Please." Hermione came closer and she hugged him., he hugged her back, kissing her on the forehead. When they parted they were no longer a couple, they were two separate people, friends, yes, but they no longer had a commitment to love and be loved._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv End of Flashback vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry sniffed a little remembering it. Ron left to talk to the twins and so Harry was alone for a while. He looked at skiving snack boxes while he wiped his eyes, then he felt a small boy run into him. Harry looked at the little boy, he looked no older than five and he had flaming red hair. "Just like a Weasley." Then Harry saw that the little boy was crying.

"What's wrong big guy?"

"I've got a boo-boo!" Harry looked at the little scrape, then he pulled out his wand and fixed it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Percival Ignatius Arthur Weasley Junior, Where are you?" He called. Harry knew the voice, it belonged to Ron's brother, Percy. Percy walked to their isle. "Junior, you don't run into different stores without telling daddy first."

"But Daddy, they have toys here."

"Anyways, you don't talk to strangers, you could have been hurt, and don't waste this nice man's time." He picked up Junior and then Harry spoke up.

"He wasn't bothering me. I'm fine Percy."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered, he was still mad at Percy and he didn't want to get on Ron's bad side either. Oh well.

"My goodness, aren't you one of the aurors?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, good." He looked at Harry and then Ron came not noticing his brother.

"The twins said that they knew a place that would do everything and—PERCY!" Shocked was an understatement for Ron, he was stupefied to see Percy of all places at Zonko's, and then he found his tongue. "Well, well, well, Percy at a JOKE shop, I've seen EVERYTHING. What is this world coming to?" Ron was turning red with anger

"Ron, can't we put all of our differences aside, it's been 12 years."

"No, you've been too bloody ignorant, and stupid to even care what has happened to us!"

"Well, I say."

"You don't even care that your sister is really sick, and she probably will never get better." Now it was Percy's turn to turn as red as possible. Harry remembered how sick Ginny was, she was hit by a spell, and no one knew what it was. It ended up paralyzing her from her shoulders down, she couldn't sit or stand.

"Isn't there a cure?"

"Well, we wouldn't know, Mum and Dad are dead broke, and you weren't even THERE when Ginny needed all of her brothers."

"Oh, so she is at the Burrow?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, um, bye Ron, nice seeing you Harry." And with that he left.

"What a prat." Ron said to Harry.

"Your parents are broke?" Harry asked

"Yeah, but they won't accept money even from me." Ron said knowing that Harry would want to give his mom and dad money. Harry always wanted to help them out as much as he could, so he thought about what to do, then Hermione came in.

"Hi guys!" She said looking bright and cheerful.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Please tell us what happened to you, I won't tell anyone." Ron asked looking desperate.

"You know that I can't tell you yet, I'm not ready to tell anyone. Can you please stop; the more you ask the more I will delay telling you." Hermione said. Harry noticed that it was a little awkward so he said, "Let's go now." Then they all left the shop and started walking arm in arm.

"So Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked

"Well we are going to a new place; it's called Madame Natasha's Dress Robe Plaza. It does everything, from the dress to shoes and other stuff that you need." Hermione gulped, this wasn't going to be cheap.

They apparated over to Gringotts and then got a cart. They went rumbling down to Harry's vault first, and it was PACKED with money. There were gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze Knuts. Harry grabbed some gold and silver and shoved it into his bag and then they went to Ron's vault. It was slightly bigger than Harry's and it had more silver, so he took some money and shoved it into his bag. Hermione was getting nervous and she finally said, "Let's go now, I mean I really don't want to make you guys late for your appointment."

"Nonsense," Ron said "We still have 30 minutes. So don't worry 'Mione."

"Okay, fine." She said.

"Okay, Mr. Goblin lets go down to her vault." Ron said. The Goblin sneered and then they went down to Hermione's vault. They had seen Hermione's vault before, but nothing prepared them for what they saw. The vault was small and it had cobwebs. There were about 20 sickles and one Knut. She put 10 sickles in her bag and one Knut. Ron felt terrible; Hermione was embarrassed just because of him. He couldn't believe that he could do this to her. He thought about the vault on the journey up, His family had never been this broke before. When they got back up, Ron had to use the restroom.

"Hey, Hermione"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Hermione knew what Harry was sorry for, but she also understood that Ron and Harry would NEVER want to embarrass her.

"For, embarrassing you and if you don't want to tell us your stories then you really don't have to."

"No, Harry, do you think you could come over tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"To my room."

"Okay, I'll bring Ron."

"No, don't, he will start interrupting and start making death threats."

"Can I at least bring Parvati?"

"Why? Oh ok fine." Hermione said as soon as she saw Harry do puppy eyes. They found a bench and sat down, 10 minutes later Ron came looking refreshed.

"Took you long enough." Harry joked. Ron just glared while Hermione laughed. They all left and apparated over to the Plaza and it was HUGE. It was a beautiful building with black marble and iron wrought doors. Two men opened the doors, and Hermione felt really uncomfortable this wasn't going to be 10 sickles and 1 knut. They went over to a giant waiting room with a fountain of a centaur shooting an arrow up at the sky, and there were magical stars all around. Ron told them to sit down and he went to the receptionist desk. Pretty soon, a person called for Hermione. She got up and went while someone was inspecting her and looking thru catalogs of dresses, and separates. She pulled out a magic tape measure and then said.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne, and I will be the person to fit you for your dress. How do you pronounce your name, Hermy-own?"

"No, Her-my-oh-nee, and how will I pay for all this?"

"Oh, you don't have to Hermione (was that it?), the nice red headed boy paid for you, and he told me to tell you that it is a gift because he hasn't seen you in a long time.

"Ok."

"Now I will show you dresses, and you can pick which ones you like." Pretty soon Hermione was done, she went outside to wait for the boys, and then she saw Parvati and Cho sitting, they saw her and beckoned her forward.

"Hi Hermione!" Parvati said.

"Hi." Hermione answered

"Here to pick out what to wear?" Cho asked her and pulled up a chair for Hermione to sit in, and then Hermione sat down.

"Yeah." Hermione said

"So how've you been, you did disappear from Harry's life."

"I'm good." Hermione answered Parvati. "You really like Harry don't you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, he is the greatest."

"But you don't even tell him the most important thing in your life, I mean come on, this will change your life." Cho told Parvati

"You mean you are..?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I found out today, I can't believe that I am pregnant." Parvati said

"Tell him." Hermione said, Parvati was about to say some thing else but Hermione kept on talking. "Come on, he's wanted kid's forever, he was telling me the night after Voldemort was dead." (Parvati and Cho were listening.)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Flashback vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_"What do you think made Voldemort so evil?" Harry asked Hermione. Ron was in_

_St. Mungo's because he got bitten in the leg by Nagini when he was dueling Peter Pettigrew. _

_"I don't know, but I know this, his father never wanted him, and his mother died during childbirth, so he never known a parent's love." _

_"I've never had a parent's love either." Harry pointed out. _

_"Yeah but--"_

_"I can't wait till I have kids, I'll never deny them anything, and I will love them to the end." _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv End Flashback vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Wow." Parvati said. "I'll tell Harry ASAP."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, um, I'm gonna have a baby."

"What? How?" Harry was dumbstruck when Ron put in.

"Well you see when two people love each other…"

"I KNOW that." Harry said "So are you _really _going to have a baby, or is this a trick?"

"No, I'm really gonna have a baby." She said.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY??!!" Parvati frightfully nodded "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" He picked her up and kissed her deeply, she looked surprised for a second, but then she kissed him back. Then Ron cleared his throat, and gave Harry a thumbs up sign. Harry came up and said. "Let's celebrate at the 3 broomsticks. My treat."

"Okay." Everyone else said at the same time. When they got there, they ordered 5 fire whiskeys, and a light supper. Then Cho suggested going to a muggle thing called a Cinema. They all agreed and decided to go to one called Midnight Massacre. It was a horror movie. They bought tickets, after converting their money. Ron sat between Hermione and Cho. It was a good movie, but on all the scary parts, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, so did Cho, on all the murder and violence sequences. When they got out Harry and Parvati were walking really fast, they wanted to be alone so they could talk about the new addition to their family. Ron then spoke up.

"I will never see a movie with you two again."

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because, you two have left a permanent scar on my arms and it will hurt every time I go near a theater with you two."

"Hey!" Hermione said and she playfully slapped Ron.

"Stop!" Ron said and playfully slapped her back

"Ow!" Hermione grimaced in pain

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ron said, He really was getting depressed about it, he didn't want to hurt her, but he always did; now it was physical.

"It's ok." Hermione pulled up her sleeve and then Ron saw a big black horrible bruise there. It hadn't healed properly yet, so he called Parvati.

"PARVATI!!"

"No, Ron, its ok I don't need anything." Hermione said stubbornly

"No." Cho said, "Parvati is a Healer, she can help you."

"What's going on?" Parvati asked. She looked a little annoyed that her time with Harry was cut off, but when she saw the bruise, she told them to go back to the room over at the inn.

A few moments later they all appeared in the room and Parvati looked at the bruise, which was opened up, and all orange and crusty. It looked slightly infected, but Parvati had the right supplies to heal it.

"Ok, this will hurt." Parvati said. Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes. She took out a spray and sprayed something on Hermione's arm. She cried out loud. Ron, Cho, and Harry ran and held her hands. She pulled out her wand and healed Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"You are welcome." Parvati answered. Everyone then apparated back to their own places and then Ron was changing and he swore privately to himself that he would kill the brute that caused Hermione pain, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**(A/N) Sorry that was so stupid! Please review if you like it, but if you send me a flame I will hunt you down and kill you personally!!! (joke, you can send flames if you want) **

**xoxo**

**lovablechick213**

vvvvvvvvvvv Preview vvvvvvvvvvvv

_ "Hermione, who hurt you?" Harry asked_

_"Promise you guys wont over react? They both nodded_

_"Victor Krum, my husband." _


	9. Hermione's Story

(A/N) Hey everyone! I'm back! I really was excited for this chapter because it is the climax of my story. So I hope that you will enjoy this.

**Reviews:**

**Cealz: **I think I might put Lockhart in this chapter. I really like Lockhart too. And for the one-millionth time, Ron and Hermione WILL get together.

**Xzaire: **Yeah, I changed my name because I got sick of my old one, so I changed it. Yeah, I almost cried too. But I also cry when I watch certain movies, I am really emotional. I hope Ron isn't over Hermione, or else it will ruin the story, shuts up before she reveals any details. Yeah, Poor Ginny.

**Evil-Sme-Schizo-Pip: **I'm updating now, is that okay?

**BulmaXVegetafan001:** Yeah, He did. You'll find out more now in this chapter.****

**Blondishbrownish:** I really don't know, that might be the epilogue

**Sballluvr5:** I think it is so cute too! I was just like; well they COULD have a baby.

**Twilight Author 488:** I don't like Vicktor Krum either.

**Chubby cow:** I'm glad u liked it.

**Nikki:** I'm glad u liked it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with JK Rowling, or Warner Brothers. Nor do I make a profit out of this. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 9: Hermione's Story**_

_**By: Medha Gupta**_

Parvati woke up after a refreshing sleep. She was thinking about what happened yesterday. She had so many questions. She knew that Hermione would answer most of them today, but she was so confused. She was also feeling sick, she needed to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Hearing some noises, Harry also woke up. He saw Parvati throwing up, and he ran to her.

"Parvati, dear, what happened?"

"Morning sickness," Parvati said, she then saw the look on Harry's face and quickly added, "It's regular, I'll get used to it, remember, this is only for a small while."

"God, I hope you are okay." Harry said embracing her.

"I'm fine, and I just remembered, I need to go over to St. Mungo's, I need to see a patient, and will you come with me? Then we can both go to Hermione's together."

"Sure, let me get ready."

"Okay." They quickly kissed and went away to change. Harry quickly pulled on some robes and combed his hair. When he came out, he saw that Parvati was ready. They both apparated over to St. Mungo's together, and Parvati went upstairs to her floor. Harry decided to get some coffee, so he went upstairs and on his way to the coffee place he saw a familiar face going up the stairs.

"Professor Lockhart!?"

"Golly, are you calling me, my, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, his incredibly white teeth glistening, and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, what are you doing outside of the ward?"

"What ward?" He asked still smiling. Harry grabbed his arm, and dragged him to his ward when a healer popped out, "Hi, I'm Dan, Oh no! He left us again, Thanks, you know something?"

"What?" Harry asked, he was feeling annoyed, he needed some coffee SOON!

"There is a new experimental potion, we might use it on him, poor guy, but he'll have his memory again, all brand new, and he will remember everything. Oh, you are leaving now? Well, bye! Nice talking to you!" Harry left, it was amazing how people can talk so much and not stop. He went back up the stairs and then he saw Parvati. He wanted to kiss her quickly and then go upstairs. He ran over to her, and saw from close it was his sister-in-law, Padma.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Padma" Harry said feeling a little embarrassed.

"How are you?"

"Fine, did you hear about Parvati having a baby?"

"Yeah, she owled me as soon as she heard, I'm so excited I am going to be an aunt. Did you know that I am engaged?"

"Congratulations!" Harry said. He felt happy for her.

"Yeah, you are the first to know." She said sheepishly.

"Really? Who are you engaged to?"

"Well, you might be surprised, but Dean Thomas. He works right here you know." She said blushing bright red.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you. Okay, well I won't make you delay your work; well I'll just leave now." Harry said.

"Bye!" Padma called. Harry turned around and waved, he was turning back around when he saw something interesting.

_**Permanent Healing Ward**_

_**Ginerva M. Weasley.- Healer Thomas. **_

Harry was stunned, he opened the door and went inside, he saw the familiar red hair, she was up and reading a book, and Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting with her. They looked happy for the first time in years. They finally looked up when the heard the door open. Arthur spoke up. "Harry Potter, How good it is to see you again."

"Same to you Mr. Weasley."

"Not Mr. Weasley, Arthur."

"Okay, Arthur." Mr. Weasley, _Arthur, _smiled a little. "Hi Ginny." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, Look, they found something so I can move my arms around." Ginny said happily. Molly looked up.

"Oh, I hope that they find a cure for her whole body. Harry, come here sit down, did you know Percy finally came and apologized?'

"He did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he even paid for Ginny staying in the hospitals here, the healers are working non-stop for her."

"Oh, does Ron know?"

"We were going to tell him tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll have to go now, bye Molly and Arthur, bye Ginny, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Bye Harry." They all said. Harry got to the stairs and went up. He got to the coffee room, got some coffee, and sat down, Moments later Parvati came and sat down for a little bit.

"Hi Harry." She said, and then he pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmmm, Harry stop." He pulled back, still smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Something came up, I'm afraid you will have to go to Hermione's room alone for a while, I'll come in a few hours." She said. Harry answered back.

"Okay, you just work, but you owe me BIG TIME!"

"Fine, bye." Parvati said

"Bye dear." Harry said back kissing her cheek and leaving. Harry apparated over to Hermione's place and she was waiting for him in the pub. They went up and Harry looked around. There was one small dingy bathroom in one corner, and there was a mattress with some of the springs sticking out. There was a small blanket, and 3 chairs (She obviously conjured them.).

"It's not much, but it is all I can afford." Hermione said sheepishly.

"No, Hermione, It's okay, after all, I had no money at one point to, at least no muggle money."

"I remember."

"Okay, so tell your story."

"No, let's wait for Parvati." Hermione insisted. Harry agreed and sat down on the bed which let out a giant creak, and Harry jumped up and sat down on one of the chairs. Hermione was busy giggling. Harry looked up at her with a look of anger, he grabbed a pillow and started hitting her, and pretty soon, they got into a pillow fight. They fought for about 30 minutes and then sat down on chairs, panting. Hermione then spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you marry Parvati?"

"Well it was a while ago, but did you hear about Ginny?" Hermione nodded her head saying no, and then Harry added. "Let me start at the beginning."

Flashback

_We were engaged, Ginny and I, well, we were really happy together, more love than anything. I never took advantage of her, and she didn't take advantage of me. Well, one day, I was planning for our wedding and then Ron came into the room panting._

"_Harry! (Gasp) It's Ginny, she got hit by a curse, and it was (gasp) Malfoy who (gasp) hit her." I didn't need to be told twice! I ran out of the apartment building and ran halfway to St. Mungo's before I realized that I could apparate there. I cursed mentally, swung into an ally and apparated over to the Hospital. I ran up the stairs and I ran right into Arthur._

"_Harry, she is going to be fine, just relax and sit down." _

"_No sir, I can't relax, my fiancé is hurt, I NEED TO SEE HER DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"_Yes Harry, I hear you. I'm not deaf, I really want you to breathe, she'll be fine, she'll be fine, she'll be fine." With that Arthur sat down looking like he was dying or something. I couldn't take it anymore; I sat down and started crying. I could feel sobs just racking by body, my fiancé was probably going to die. I didn't think I could take another death, first my parents, then Sirius, then Lupin, and now Ginny? I knew that if she died then I wouldn't ever be able to show my face ever again. I felt like HELL Hermione, HELL. For 3 long hours we waited. Tonks came to check up on us. She now had her natural look, long silky black hair, beautiful green eyes, and she was short. Ever since Lupin died, she stopped changing; she didn't have the will power anymore. She sat down with us and held Molly's hand while Molly cried. Soon Fred, George, and Ron came. They looked distraught. They didn't want to lose another family member after Bill and Charlie had died protecting me. They all looked grim. The only brother that didn't show up was Percy. Soon the Healer came out, it was none other than Parvati Patil, she beckoned Arthur aside and they talked in hushed voices for 15 minutes. Soon Arthur came back; he was deathly white and pale. He then took one look at all of us and broke down sobbing uncontrollably. It was terrible, Parvati motioned for all of us to come inside, and we saw Ginny. She was a sickly green, and she looked like she was experiencing a lot of pain. I went over to Parvati and asked her about it._

"_Hey, Parvati, can I have a word?"_

"_Yeah, sure Harry."_

"_Um, well, is Ginny going to be okay?"_

"_No, there is no cure for what she was hit by, do you have any ideas what happened?"_

"_Not really, they only found her wincing in pain on the side of the street."_

"_Well, we can do one thing..."_

"_What?"_

"_There is a potion but it will paralyze her, she can take it and then she won't have any more pain." _Well, as you can guess, she took the potion, now she is paralyzed, but she can move her arms a little bit now, but anyways how I married Parvati was like this.

"_Mr. Weasley, when will the wedding take place?" I asked a couple days later._

"_Well, Ginny requested that you guys don't marry,"_

"_WHAT??!!" I asked angrily. I ran into Ginny's room and asked her "What do you mean cancel the wedding?"_

"_Harry, I don't think that this wedding can take place, I can't walk down the aisle as it is."_

"_Sorry Ginny, so I guess this is where we break up?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." I walked out of the room feeling okay, I knew Ginny would be better off this way. Then I saw Parvati walking over to me with something._

"_Hey Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_This is yours, you left it here." She said handing a cloak over to him and blushing a lot. _

"_Thanks." I said taking it. Then I took a good look at her. She was beautiful. She had dark tanned skin, and she also had long elegant hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had beautiful soft brown eyes, and she didn't wear too much make up. She was one of the most gorgeous women that I have seen. Soon we started dating, and then I proposed and we got married. It was a beautiful wedding at this one place in Switzerland. It was beautiful. _

End of Flashback

"Wow." Said Hermione, "I hope Ginny is okay, and Parvati has changed, she's grown up a little bit more."

"Not a little, a lot. She doesn't believe Trelawney anymore." After he said that Parvati apparated into the room, went over to Harry, embraced him, and sat down saying, "Okay Hermione, start." Hermione walked over to the chairs and then she winced in pain, her leg was hurting; she sat down on the creaky bed and winced, with tears coming out. She pulled out her wand, muttered an incantation and then she came over to them.

"Hermione, who hurt you?" Harry asked

"Promise you guys won't over react? They both nodded

"Vicktor Krum, my husband."

"WHAT??!" Harry asked rising. Parvati pulled him down saying, "Begin at the beginning."

"Okay." Hermione said, and then she began.

Flashback

_Well, right after graduation, we went to Bulgaria. I took my parents to the Wizarding town of Durmsville._ _It was a quaint little town full of shops, houses, railroads, parks, museums. Well, anyways my parents decided to go to the Muggle area, and they dropped my off there telling me to apparate back to the Hotel room. I was walking down through the area when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Hermy-own-ninny, is that you?"_

"_Vicktor? What a pleasant surprise!"_

"_How haff you been?"_

"_Great, you?"_

"_Great." I looked at him, he looked a lot better, and I felt like I really liked him. When my parents left I stayed behind. We dated for a while, and then had a huge marriage ceremony, just 5 weeks later. I thought I loved him. He would leave everyday for Quidditch Practice, and I would stay at home and wait. Then it happened. One day, he came home drunk after he lost his match; the other team even caught the snitch! But he came up to me and started to harass me. He took me and kissed me, I was kissing him back when I smelled his breath, I knew he had been drunk. I moved away and he asked me, _

"_Vat is tha matter Hermy-own-ninny?" He said slurring his words together._

"_You are drunk!"_

"_Yes Hermy, I'm very drunk." (_"Hermy?" Harry asked while Hermione nodded her head.)

"_Why?" Well, right then and there Vicktor decided he didn't want to talk any more, so he started abusing me. He used his hands, and he hit me, HARD! I was so scared, he punched me sometimes, sometimes he has even used the Crutatius Curse! It was so scary, this happened for 10 years, finally I got out. When I came down to my bank vault, I found out Vicktor had taken everything. I went to my parent's house and I found out they were dead. It was so scary, but something else that happened was that this big owl came with the reunion invitation. I immediately set out towards this place knowing that as long as Dumbledore was here I would be safe._

End

"Oh My GOD!" Parvati said "You have never told this to anyone?"

"No, because I have been stuck on that damned house for 10 damned years." Then Harry spoke up. "Hermione, you need to press charges for abuse, he needs to go to Azkaban."

"I can't, I am so scared, so scared." She for the next hour she cried into Parvati's lap.

(A/N) Well, there was the chapter you have all been waiting for, well there is going to be some more chapters. I really like how this story is going on. I think I'll have an ghost coming in soon. But it is up to YOU to decide who should it be?

List:

1. Lupin

2. Sirius

3. Bill

4. Charlie

5. Lily

6. James

7. All

Based on YOUR choice I'll put it in. I'm gonna be away on vacation for a while (3 or 4 weeks) but I WILL update. You have 3 or 4 weeks to send your votes in a review. I'll mention who voted for whom on my next chapter.

xoxo

indiegurl2000

Preview

_Ron walked down the street whistling, and then he got to his hotel room, EVERYTHING was in shambles and then he saw what was lying on the ground, he looked at her, his worst suspicions confirmed. _


	10. A Dreadful Surprise

(A/N) Sorry it took so long, Hawaii was GREAT!! I loved it, we stayed at a hotel, and there were trains and boats taking us to each building! And there was a dolphin pool at the hotel too! Sorry people, I loved it there! And note to everyone, I want to respond o just personal reviews from now on, so anyone who reviewed THANKS IM GLAD U LIKED IT! 50 REVIEWS WHOOP WHOOP!

Love

Medha

PERSONAL REVIEWS:

**Xzaire: Ok, I did enjoy my vaca, but now im back! Now ill try and update more often.**

**Iha Tue: Tumi kemon acho? Ami akhon arakta chapter likhchi! And for anyone wondering, im Bengali, and so is the reviewer, so that's why it says weird stuff.**

_**The Reunion**_

_**Chapter 10: A Dreadful Surprise**_

_**Medha Gupta**_

Ron woke up and looked right beside him, Cho was gone! He instantly did what he did best around Cho, Panic. He ran around screaming for her looking under tables, books, etc. He looked for her under the pillow, and then when he put the pillow down, a note slid into his hands. The note read:

**_Hey Ronnie, _**

**_Don't run around looking for me, I just flooed over to the house to get some drawings for a customer. I think that I'll be back soon, like in 2 or 3 hours. Just clean up the room after the mess you made looking for me (HONESTLY WOULD I BE UNDER A BOOK??!!) (_**Ron rolled his eyes). **_Don't you roll your eyes at me! _**(He stared at the paper completely horrified) **_You are SO predictable. Ok clean up and I'll be back soon._**

_**Love**_

_**Cho**_

Ron laughed and looked at the note one more time and then muttered a spell to make it fold up really small, and he threw it away. He cleaned the room which was no easy task for him. 2 hours later, when he was done, he picked up the daily prophet, and started reading. The headline surprised him:

_**Percy Weasley Running for Minister of Magic:**_

LONDON: We have just received information that Percival Ignatius Weasley is running for Minister of Magic against current long time running Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. "I will do all that I can, and I will be more tolerant." He is saying that if he is elected then he will have a program that allows poor kids to be pre-educated before they go to Hogwarts.

Ron threw the paper away in disgust and then he saw his dad's head in the fire.

"Ron, come down to the St. Mungos right now!"

"What happened dad?"

"Nothing, JUST COME!" And the head disappeared. Ron concentrated on where he was going and then he apparated over to the lobby. He went over to the receptionist desk and asked for the Weasleys, and the person said to wait at the Coffee Shop. He went upstairs and saw Lockhart going down the stairs, His once blonde hair was lank, and his eyes looked sad.

"Professor Lockhart?"

"Who are you again? I remember you, but I can't remember your name, was it Don?"

"No." Ron said. "It's Ron."

"Oh, I see."

"How much do you remember?" Ron asked

"Well, all I remember is pointing a wand at you, yelling a memory charm, and then the wand backfired, and I blacked out." Lockhart said, He looked at Ron, thought for a while and then asked. "You look so much older, how long has it been 3, 4 years?"

"15"

"Oh, so nobody really remembers me." He walked down feeling dejected. Ron looked at his retreating back and felt sorry for the man, he went upstairs, and his dad was waiting for him.

"Hi Dad!" Ron said happily

"Hey Ron, thought you couldn't make it, lets go!"

"Where are we going?"

"C'mon!" Ron followed his dad over to the room. He saw Ginny sitting up, moving her arms! He was shocked, speechless, struck dumb! His baby sister was going to be CURED! Ron almost thought that he would pass out, and he almost did, but then Ginny spoke up.

"Ron, stop staring at me! I get all nervous, so just STOP!"

"Sorry Gin, I just can't believe you are ok, besides, where'd you get the money to come here?" Ron asked, Molly decided to answer.

"Well, Percy said that he had an encounter with you..."

"PERCY? What's that git got to do with this?"

"Ron." Ginny said, "He paid for my room and research here, he really is sorry."

"Forgive him." Arthur said.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! He deserted us 13 years ago, He should've been there for us but, He wasn't!" Ron went outside, and disapparated leaving a very sad family behind.

Ron apparated into the Ministry of Magic, he wanted to have a word with Percy. He ran up to the elevators, pressed down and went to the first floor. He went to Percy's office and told the receptionist that he needed to see his brother, FAST! The receptionist let him in, and he saw Percy reclining, and dictating to a magic quill which was writing down what he was saying. He looked up and saw Ron. "Ah, Ron" He stopped the quill and took off his horn-rimmed glasses and said, "Ron, glad to see you. Do you want to sit down?" Ron simply glared and took a seat. There was an uneasy silence and then Percy asked, "What do you want?"

"Listen, I don't care what you have done to my mum and dad, but I will never forgive you!" He screamed.

"Look Ron, my baby sister was sick, do you just expect me to sit and watch my family suffer?"

"Well you did for 12 years." Ron yelled back at Percy.

"I know that I shouldn't have done what I did, and I apologize about it, but can you please forgive a man's mistake? Please, this is all I want from you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. You really hurt us, you left calling us poor, and you made mum and dad go through a lot of pain, just by leaving us." Ron said

"But, I'm trying to change."

"No, you will NEVER change; you expect everything on a silver platter! Well you know what? I'm not going to give you anything!" He stomped right out of the office and he apparated to his room. When Ron got to his room, he knew something was wrong. The glass was shattered, the tables and the bed was broken, and the blood was EVERYWHERE. Ron looked for Cho, and he found her, she had been thrown back to the wall, her legs were broken, by the look of it. She opened her eyes, Ron kneeled beside her crying. "Ron." She began painstakingly, "I won't live much...longer.."

"No, Cho, don't die, I don't want to lose you too!"

"Sorry, I can't help...it" She gasped.

"I'll take you to St. Mungos! You'll be fine." He said crying harder.

"No...I don't want to...I'm afraid...we haven't...been...honest...with each...other..."

"What do you mean?" He asked wiping the new tears.

"I've...never...really...loved...you."

"What?"

"And...you've...never...really...loved...me."

"I love you very much."

"No...you...love Her-Her-Hermione. And I love Cedric. I'll finally be...with him Ron, I'm so sorry." She said looking at his hurt face. "I just needed...to be honest with you. I...know...you...love...Hermione"

"Fine, I do really like her, but I don't want to lose you."

"Sorry....darling, I...care...about...you...just...not love."

"Same here but, please don't die." He sobbed holding onto her hand.

"Promise...me something."

"Anything."

"Please...get...together...with...Hermione...you...have...my...blessing." Ron simply nodded, she closed her eyes one last time, took a deep breath and her soul left her body. Ron cried really hard and he held her hand. Two brothers looked up at the sky and asked, "Why me?"

A/N: Sorry it was so short; I just wanted to get this out! Review

Love

Medha


	11. A Prophecy is revealed

(A/N) Hey! I'm sorry it is sooooo late! Please forgive me, one thing led to another, and well... you can guess, but it is updated now, and if you can get up to 80 reviews (for the whole story) then I will update sooner. (Like in two weeks or so) sorry I'm rambling, on to the story. Oh and the creative title is basically what happens, but I think that this is one of my best chapters.

_**The Reunion**_

_**A Prophecy is Revealed**_

_**By: Medha Gupta**_

Hermione got up from her chair and looked into the cracked, dusty mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and her cheeks were flushed. She didn't feel sad, she actually felt _fine. _She still felt guilty about not telling Ron, he needed to know, and then, maybe he could hold her in her arms and kiss her saying that everything was going to be ok. She wondered what came over her, she felt really strange around him for the past 2 days! "It's because you still love him." A small voice said in her head matter-of-factly.

"NO I DON'T!" She screamed out to no one, she was going crazy; she needed to see Ron, and tell him the whole story before she went absolutely senile. Wait, she was going to go crazy if she didn't tell him? She then understood that the little voice was right, she loved him. But, they could never be together, they were both married. Little did she know what Ron was going through at the very moment. Suddenly, it started raining, she opened her windows to feel the beautiful soft sprinkle of water. The moment the rain hit her fingers, she felt like there was a change, she didn't know if it was for the better or worse, but it was happening, and she could feel it.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry and Parvati were quiet for a long time. Harry was still a little sensitive after the loss of Moony in the last battle. They walked down to the shrieking shack, and looked at the remains of where Lupin had shown his terror, during _that time of the month, _full moon of course. Harry silently prayed for Hermione's welfare and that Krum didn't find her.

"It's not your fault that Hermione got hurt, the least we cant do is track dear ole Vicky down and murder him, and then ship him off to Azkaban, where he can die again!"

"Yeah" Harry answered. "So, instead of Vicky, why don't we talk about our kid?"

"Kids" Parvati answered under her breath.

"What?"

"Well you know how I was late?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the doctor said that iwillhavetwins."

"What?"

"I am GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"

"Oh." Harry said stupidly. He wasn't expecting twins, but he was happy, he was going to be a father of twins! Then he turned and asked Parvati, "Hey, girls or boys?"

"Both."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? It is going to be 2, a girl and a boy!"

"Oh Parv!" He lifted her up into his arms and circled her around; she looked into his eyes and saw more love than she had ever seen in her life, she smiled back. Suddenly, it started to rain, Parvati let herself down, went out into the rain and spun around and opened her mouth to let in the rain. She ran over to Harry, who was laughing and told him

"Whenever my parents took me to India, I would wait for the rain, and we would spin like this, it made all of our problems go away, it is a beautiful taste, rain. Come on Harry, try it, it is fun, just open your mouth, let the rain fall in, it is so relaxing." Harry listened to Parvati and started to walk forward when he saw 4 people walking towards them.

"Who are they?" Harry asked. Parvati shook her head and then they followed the four people into the dark misty depths of the shrieking shack. Harry and Parvati tried to stop, but they couldn't, it was like a magnet, a magnet forcing them to come. They walked up to the room, and the four people turned around. Parvati gasped. There were three men, and one woman. One, she recognized as her third year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, the other was a man that was always in the newspapers that year, and the other two were unmistakably...............

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked weakly walking up to them. Lily had tears in her eyes and ran over to her son and held his hands and said, "Yes, Harry. It is us, but we cannot stay long."

"Are you ghosts?" Parvati blurted out.

"No, darling, we aren't ghosts; we were just given life for four hours to warn you about a plot, a plot to destroy you and all you have done to defeat Voldemort." James said to Parvati.

"What?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

"There has been an attack." Sirius plainly stated.

"What? Who?" Harry asked again.

"You know, Ron's wife, Cho?" Lupin asked

"Yes, I do, nice girl, I dated her in fifth year." They all looked at each other.

"Harry, Lucius Malfoy killed her." Lily said

"What? Why?" Parvati asked with tears glistening in her eyes, Harry looked shocked.

"Harry, Parvati, she deserved it, I mean, she was trying to stop something from happening." James exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well," Sirius began, there is a prophecy; it is concerning the union of Ron and Hermione in love, and to make a long story short; they have to fall in love."

"Maybe if you told us the Prophecy, we could understand what is at stake." Parvati said.

"She is a genius with Prophecies." Harry whispered to James who nodded quickly.

"Oh ok, fine I'll tell you." Lupin said. The Prophecy goes something like this:

_**On the Night of Hallow's Eve,**_

_**In the year 2008**_

_**Two Hearts will join,**_

_**And won't be late,**_

_**They will start a war,**_

_**In which darkness dies,**_

_**And evil is no more.**_

"Wow." Harry said. They all nodded quickly.

(A/N) How was this one? I kinda liked it, well, anyways! I want at least eighty reviews, or else I wont update!

Happy Halloween!

BTW: Who are you gonna be for Halloween? I am gonna be a girl vampire. My costume is sooo cool! Anyways, Bye now!


	12. Lies, Hangovers, and Love

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! I missed writing this story too much so I'm BACK! YAY right? I missed all of you too much so I'm continuing!**

**The Reunion **

**Chapter 12:Lies, Hangovers and Love**

**By Medha Gupta**

**12/23/2004**

"Harry?" Parvati asked, looking at him, what's wrong?

"McGonagall lied to us."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"I mean, why, all of a sudden do we have a reunion ball when Cho didn't have one last year, I mean, what is the meaning for all of this? McGonagall knew." Parvati's eyes widened in shock, Harry continued, "Or rather, Dumbledore knew, of course, he never told me everything, only half of the prophecy in my fifth year" Harry looked at his parents, "If I'd have known then the death eaters would be dead."

"Harry, don't beat yourself up….ok, so what's been going on with you two lately, I know it is on an entirely different subject matter, but I want to be able to give you some advice."

"Mum, dad, Sirius, Parvati is pregnant…we're pregnant" Harry said, excitedly. Everyone got up and congratulated them, and then Lily had a thought.

"You must _never _let anyone know that you are with child." Lily said

Harry and Parvati gave each other nervous glances.

"Who have you told?" Sirius asked

"Cho." Parvati said

"When?" Lupin, Sirius, Lily, and James asked simultaneously

"Yesterday." Harry said.

"What?" They asked once again, then Lily spoke, "Harry, you guys didn't know so you didn't do anything wrong, but be careful from no on…..on…." Suddenly there was a wind and Sirius, James, and Lily disappeared.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I think it was time for them to leave" Parvati answered. Harry closed his eyes and said goodbye to his parents and godfather one last time. Tears glistened in his eyes as he thought about how he could never see them again. How they were gone from Harry until he died. "Goodbye," He whispered. _Goodbye. _Parvati cried while holding his already shaking hand, and slowly they walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

Ron clutched a firewhiskey in his hand. He had already drunk 2 other bottles, and the bartender looked on him with pity. He decided, for Ron's health, maybe he had enough to drink for a life age. Ron started talking, "You were right Cho, I never did love you, you always were gone, and whenever I said Hermione, you cringed. Hermio—" Ron fell in a dead faint, at this moment, Harry and Parvati chose to come in.

"Ron!" Harry said, alarmed. He looked at the bartender for help. The bartender walked over to where Harry was standing, "Drunk over a couple firewhiskeys…if you ask me, he lost someone dear to him a while ago, and said something like 'HERMIONE!' If you get what I mean." Harry nodded, not hearing the bartender, but thinking of the best way to get Ron back to his room, finally, he decided to try and carry him up to the room.

"Parvati, get upstairs and prepare a bed for Ron, we can sleep on the couch, I'm pretty sure that he won't want to get back to his own room."

"I can help you Harry." Parvati said, bending over.

"No!" He said forcefully, "No." He then said softer, seeing the mild surprise in her eyes. "I'll get it, right now; all you can do to help me is to do what I asked you, please?" Seeing her walking over to the door, he called, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. Harry bent down and threw Ron over his shoulder. _This doesn't feel right. _He staggered up the stairs, _1 level down, 5 more to go. _He kept on moving up and up and up and up and up, when he reached the third floor, he decided to rest for a few minutes. Harry looked up and he realized that Parvati was waiting for him, with a new burst of energy; he walked up the stairs carrying an extremely muscular Quidditch keeper. He walked into the room and lay Ron down on the bed. He examined his shoulder; there was a giant red mark that ran down from the nape of his neck to where his arm met his shoulder. Parvati came out of the bathroom at that moment, "Took you Oh my god, damn, what happened?" Parvati asked, apparently shocked.

"Ron, He's not that light and I'm getting old."

"Don't say that," Parvati massaged his shoulders, Harry groaned in pleasure at her soft, bit firm touch, "It means I am too." Harry suddenly turned around and kissed her, they were kissing very passionately when Ron let out a loud snort. They immediately let go of each other, and Harry went in and took a shower.

The next morning Ron woke up feeling very hung over. He had no idea where he was and why he was lying down in a bed, where was Cho? He looked around and saw Harry and Parvati sleeping on the floor, Harry had his arm protectively around her stomach, and she was snuggled in pretty close to Harry. Yesterday's events began to sink in, Cho didn't love him, she loved Cedric, and Cho thought he loved Hermione. God…everything was going wrong……….everything.

Percy woke up and heard crying coming from the next room. Penelope, his wife, said, "Percy, go handle your son." Percy slowly got up, his eyes sore from working all night, he had fallen asleep in his work robes! He'd done that a lot lately anyways. Percy smiled and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, He had been married for 5 years, and had 1 little son, so, it was cute. He ran over to little Percy's room and picked him up.

"Daddy, I had a dream that there was a bad man with blonde hair and he killed you, I was so scared, don't ever leave me daddy."

"No, I promise Perce, I won't leave you, no bad man is going to hurt me. Go back to sleep" He said soothingly.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"I love you daddy." Percy Jr. fell asleep in his daddy's arms, Percy (the big one) put Junior into the little bed, and he walked out. _At least one person loves me in this world._

(A/N) yay! Well what are you waiting for, review……………….or else………YOU WILL BE EATEN BY A….EVIL…..TEDDY BEAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
